Rumored Remorse
by Can.You.See.The.Real.Me
Summary: Who could despise a rock band that everyone loves?Alice, Rosalie, and Bella hate a rock band by the name of Rumored Remores.They belive that the band is just a bunch of guy looking to score women and make money fast.What happens when they get stuck togeth


"Gosh I'm gonna miss it here," I said looking around the cabin for one of the last times

"Gosh I'm gonna miss it here," I said looking around the cabin for one of the last times.

"Yeah, me too," Alice said briefly looking around with me.

We both turned around abruptly when we hear clapping and Rosalie, "Hurry up you two! I wanna make it out of hear before the blizzard comes!"  
I was about to walk up the stairs to the room I was staying in, but Alice grabbed my hand and said, "Rose, I have a bad feeling. I think maybe we should stay here another night."

Alice's family was rich; they owned different kind of houses anywhere you could think of. We all had just gotten a few weeks off for the holidays and we decided to stay a week up in the north where Alice's parents owned a nice little cabin. If we wanted to get home in time for Christmas then we needed to be out of here within a few hours at the most.

"No Alice, if we don't get out of here soon, we never will," Rosalie stated while packing.

"I agree with Rose. We need to get out soon or we won't get anywhere," Alice open her mouth to protest, but I stopped her by saying, "I know you like it here, I do to, but we really gotta get out of here or everyone will be worried."

Once again she opened her mouth to protest, but this time Rosalie cut her off, "Two against one, Alice."

She glared at us both, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." And with that she bounded up the stairs to pack.

As I walked up the stairs to pack I saw Rose laugh and roll her eyes. I was almost to my room when I saw Alice stuffing her bag full of any kind of food she could get her little hands on.

"Alice…..What are you doing?" I asked as she shoved candy bars and packs of skittles in her backpack.

She looked up at me with innocent eyes, "I told you I had a bad feeling, I want to be prepared for anything."

This time it was time for me to laugh and roll my eyes, "You mean like the time we went to the mall and got trampled by all them girls because they say Rumored Remorse at a hotdog stand?"

Alice was about to say something but once again was interrupted by Rosalie, "WAIT! I want to talk bad about Rumored Remorse to!" Next thing I saw was Rose running up the stairs.

We all despised the band with passion. Not only did their songs not make any sense, but it was also made up of the three most obnoxious men on the planet. And ever since their fans trampled us just to look at them out a window, we despised them even more.

"Now, what where you saying about them?" Rose asked out of breath.

"Nothing much I just asked Alice if her bad feeling was the same as the time we got trampled." Rose had a disappointed look on her face She loved talking bad about the band. I think it was her favorite pass time.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me that before I ran up the stairs?" She asked still out of breath.

"Because before Alice could say anything you were already here."

"As I was saying," Alice coughed trying to get our attention back, "Yes, it feels about like that."

I looked at Rose, who was looking at me, "I think we'll take our chances, besides there isn't a mall miles from here," Rose said looking back at Alice.

Alice just continued packing; shoving skittle packs after skittle pack in her extra backpack. Rose went back to clean up down stairs and make sure she didn't forget anything. I looked at Alice who had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Alice. If it makes you feel better I'll put any junk food in my backpack to." I told her trying to calm her down.

She looked up, "and a change of clothes, and keep them with you in the car."

I just nodded and went to go pack. I entered the room I was staying in and stopped dead in my tracks. I could have sworn I cleaned up once, at least once? Now that I think back I never did clean the room since I arrived, and now it looked like a tornado came through and ripped all of my bags inside out. Well, I better get started or Rose will kill me, I thought to myself.

As I cleaned up I thought about my two loving friends. Rosalie a beautiful blue eyed blonde, with curves in the right places and will put any dumb blonde joke to shame. Not only was she blonde and beautiful but she was smart and loved cars. It's quite funny when she works on her BMW; she looks like a super model for an oil commercial with grease on her face and in old ragged clothes. Then there's Alice. A small little pixie like ball of energy, she has black spiky hair. She loves shopping, well Rose does to but I think Alice does more. And no matter what time she goes to sleep she always wakes up at 6 or 7.

What would I do with out them? I honestly have no idea. They have saved my life more than I can remember. We all live in an apartment in Seattle, Washington. Alice and Rose have job of design artists, and I work for a book publishing company. I'm just an everyday girl with brown hair and brown eyes. I'm just another plain Jane that lives with two beautiful people. I thought back to all the crazy times we had together; including the one where we got trampled because of that damn band.

"Bella?! Why aren't you done yet?" Rose called from my doorway.

I looked at her innocently, "Ummm, a tornado came through. Will you help?"

She rolled her eyes, but came started helping me pack. I did as I promised Alice. I packed skittles and candy and clothes in my extra backpack she brought me, but I think it was mostly skittles. The girls and I have a bit of a skittle obsession, I think I had it worse though, my backpack must have been at least half way full of skittles.

I put the last of my clothes away, and looked at a very angry Rose. I put on a sweet smile, "I'm done. Are you ready?"

"I've only been ready for the past hour," she said looking at her watch.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"We have to leave now. We're already and hour late. Where's Alice?" If you couldn't tell she was getting sort of impatient.

"I'm coming," Alice yelled coming down the stairs. "Hurry let's go!"

"Alice why do you have an electric blanket?" Rose asked her.

"Better safe than sorry, Hurry lets go. Oh, by the ways, Bella, I call shot gun!" Alice screamed on her way out the door.

I laughed, "Alice will be Alice."

Rose and I walked out to the car and got in. We pulled out of the drive way and blasted the music and started singing to all the songs we knew. About 20 minutes of driving we turned left. I thought we were supposed to turn right, but I didn't say anything I was having too much fun. After about another 10 minuets a song by Rumored Remorse came on.

"Hurry turn it off before we go deaf!" I Screamed.

Alice quickly turned the radio off, "Honestly, how can guys only think about sex?"

"Well, no one thinks about sex more than the guys in that band." Rose stated.

"What were their names again?" I asked trying to remember, but I wasn't having much luck.

"The lead singer and guitar is Jasper, bass is Edward, and drums is Emmett," Rosalie told me.

"Their songs are completely pointless!" I said annoyed.

"No their songs are about sex and how no one can claim them more than a day," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"So, they're basically calling them self whores that like to fuck and then leave?" I asked.

"Basically, but they think they're being cool." This time Rose answered me.

"Hey Rose, weren't we suppose to turn by now?" Alice asked. She looked a little worried.

Rose turned to look at Alice, "Don't worry we'll be--"

"ROSE LOOK OUT!!" I screamed. There was a dear in the middle of the road.

Rose swerved and missed but lost control of the car because we hit a patch of black ice and ran into something. As soon as we ran into the object the air bags went off in the front and since I wasn't wearing my seat belt my head slammed into the seat in front of me. I bounced back and lay down on the seat. The last thing I saw was what looked like a blizzard outside of the back window and a dark figure break the window.


End file.
